barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
What Is Blue Trying to Do?
'''What Is Blue Trying to Do? '''is the 49th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. it is a remake of "Try and Try Again and Try It, You'll Like It" Plot Sean Abel trying to Do He ties his shoe. Keesha was saying the word "Can't". But Barney tells say "Don't Say Can't". Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Robert * Stephen * Jill * Danny * Kim * Hannah * Chip * Curtis * Keesha * Jeff * Kristen * * Emily * Linda * Ashley * Alissa * Junior * Michael * Tina * Luci * Derek * Miss Etta Kette * Scooter McNutty Songs # Barney Theme Song # If Your Happy and You Know It # Why? # By Myself # Let's Go On an Adventure! # I Can Do # Just Imagine # The Little Turtle # What Should I Do? # Pennies in My Pocket # Try and Try Again # Bubble, Bubble Bath # Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear # Barney, Barney # Rig-a-Jig-Jig # Growing # The Baby Bop Hop # Riding on a Bike # Home on the Range # Happy Dancin' # I Love You Trivia * Robert wears the same clothes from Seven Days A Week. And a short hair. * Stephen wears the same clothes from Five Kinds of Fun!. And a short hair. * Jill wears the same clothes from How Does Your Garden Grow?. And a little long hair. * Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. * Kim wears the same clothes from Who's Who At The Zoo?. And a little long hair. * Hannah wears the same clothes from Good, Clean Fun. And a long hair. * Chip wears the same clothes from Easy, Breezy Day!. And a short hair. * Curtis wears the same clothes from Tree-Mendous Trees. And a short hair. * Keesha wears the same clothes from Trading Places. And a long hair. * Jeff wears the same clothes from Aunt Rachel Is Here!. And a short hair. * Kristen wears the same clothes from Be My Valentine, Love, Barney. And a long hair. * * Emily wears the same clothes from Barney's Super Singing Circus. And a long hair. * Linda wears the same clothes from What's In A Name?. And a little long hair. * Ashley wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a long hair. * Alissa wears the same clothes from It's Tradition. And a long hair. * Sean Abel wears the same clothes from Happy Easter for Sean Abel, Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun! and Barney Go Weebles. And a short hair. * Junior wears the same clothes while Shawn wore in "At Home With Animals". And a short hair. * Michael wears the same clothes from Three Wishes. And a short hair. * Tina wears the same clothes from The Backyard Show. And a long hair with a pink bow tie. * Luci wears the same clothes from Playing It Safe, We Love Riding On The Bike and We Fly A Kite!. And a two hairstyles. * Derek wears the same clothes from My Family's Just Right For Me (Episode). And a short hair. * When kids say "Barney" after he came to life the sound clip is taken from "Picture This!". * During "By Myself", Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Sean Abel & Kids vocal was taken from "Trading Places". * At the end, the Barney doll with a top hat, Short Ringmaster jacket, cane stick, and happy tap dancing shoes from "Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun!". * This marks last appearance of Ashley, Alissa, Linda, Michael, Tina, Luci and Derek. * The same of Barney wear the same Short Ringmaster jacket from "Barney Live! In New York City". * The same top hat that Barney wears used in this episode was also seen in "I Can Do That!". * The same happy dancing shoes that Barney wears used in this episode was also seen in "On Again, Off Again and The Best of Barney". * The same cane stick that Barney holds for the songs "Happy Dancin'", and "I Love You" was also seen in "On Again, Off Again". * The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "It's Home to Me!". * The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Good Job!". * The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Snack Time!". * The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm". * The Season 4-6 BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Let's Eat". * The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "You Can Do It!". * The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Brushing Up on Teeth". * The musical arrangments used in this episode was also heard in "Itty Bitty Bugs". Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends